


doctor who fic: tune up [1/1]

by dominique012



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique012/pseuds/dominique012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fantastic, lovely, and <i>happy birthday</i> to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ladyyueh.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ladyyueh.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ladyyueh</b>. I've written you a bit of silly, fluffy Ten/Rose, hope it makes you smile. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	doctor who fic: tune up [1/1]

**Author's Note:**

> A fantastic, lovely, and _happy birthday_ to [](http://ladyyueh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ladyyueh.livejournal.com/)**ladyyueh**. I've written you a bit of silly, fluffy Ten/Rose, hope it makes you smile. :D

Rating: G  
Words: 481  
Spoilers: None  
Note: A fantastic, lovely, and _happy birthday_ to [](http://ladyyueh.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladyyueh**](http://ladyyueh.livejournal.com/). I've written you a bit of silly, fluffy Ten/Rose, hope it makes you smile. :D  


The Doctor threw himself at the door of the TARDIS. He jiggled the key and stumbled in clumsily. Panting, he grabbed hold of the railing and turned just as Rose flew in. She slammed the door shut and stayed there, her back pressed to it, wide-eyed and breathing fast. For a moment they just stood, watching each other and catching their breaths.

Rose finally pushed herself off the door. "I thought you said they _loved_ mangoes."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah." He screwed up his face, opened his mouth and said after a pause, "That was wrong."

Rose scoffed. "Looks like it. And toxic!" She slouched down in a chair. "What about all the ear pulling?"

He winced. "I'm _sure_ last time I was there it was the preferred greeting."

She grinned. "A bit off your game, are you?"

He looked narrowly at her. "What? You think I'm losing my touch?"

Rose merely shrugged, her smile broadening.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh. You think I've lost it? My way, my moxie? "He raised an eyebrow. "That old black magic?"

Rose laughed and walked over to him. She stood close and tugged on his tie. "Well. I know you're brilliant an' all that, but maybe you need a tune-up." She laughed softly; impish and inviting.

"Hmm." The Doctor looked down at her with a thoughtful smile. "Interesting idea. I wonder what that involves. Oh!" He brightened. "Mental exercises? A crossword." He grinned triumphantly. "Sudoku!"

She giggled, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah, maybe. I think it depends on how bad the situation is." She leaned in even closer, idly straightening his collar.

He breathed in the scent of her hair. He swallowed.

There was a patch of skin on Rose's throat that suddenly required his utmost concentration. He found his gaze stuck steadfastly there.

He breathed out, his voice soft. "Well. I did almost poison a royal delegation, and sexually harass many of their partners. That's–um–pretty bad." He dragged his gaze away from her throat, attempting to meet her eyes.

Her warm lips, sweet and soft, suddenly captured his mouth. He froze for a moment, and then slid his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He thought he could feel goose bumps at his fingertips. She wound her arms around him, her hands at the back of his neck, ruffling and smoothing the hair at the nape of his neck.

Then she pulled away and looked up at him.

His voice squeaked. "What was that?"

Rose grinned. "Shock treatment." She moved out of his arms, and he watched forlornly as she left him, crossing the console room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get that Sudoku book for you." She turned back and laughed. "I'm not sure the shock treatment is a long-term solution."

He walked quickly after her. "Uh…Rose. We could just confirm that."

**end**   



End file.
